This invention relates to a betting device for indicating all of the combinations of numbers, for example of entries in a race, in groups, i.e., boxes or sets, of only two or three different ones of the numbers each. In betting, for example in a horse race, an exacta, a person bets the order of finish of two horses. A five-six exacta bet would mean that the bettor is betting that the number five entry will finish first and the number six entry will finish second. In a triple or trizacta race, a four-five-twelve bet would mean that the bettor is betting that the fourth horse would finish first, the fifth horse second, and the number twelve horse third. At times, the bettor, for instance in an exacta, may believe that the number three and four horses will finish first and second but is unsure of the order of their finish. He will therefore bet a "box" on those two horses. In betting a box, the bettor would receive a ticket which shows that he is betting both the 3-4 exacta and the 4-3 exacta. Also, in a triple bet, a box of say 4-6-12 would cover all permutations of those three numbers so that if those horses finished first, second and third in any order, the bettor would be covered for that triple or trizacta race. Normally, a race track is equipped to box all combinations of two (exacta) or three (trizacta) entries when the bettor has selected only two or three entries respectively. However, when he has selected more than two entries in an exacta or three entries in a trizacta, most tracks could not immediately provide him with all of the "boxes" which must be bet to cover all the combinations of those numbers in groups of only two (exacta) or three (trizacta) different ones of those numbers. Of course, one could sit down by hand and calculate all such combinations. However, error is likely to occur and the bettor or the track may make a mistake and not cover all of the bets desired for the combination of entries selected.